


Endurance

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of Jim and Blair, not everything is what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endurance

## Endurance

#### by Rae

Author's website: <http://www.thestoryfall.com>  
  
My thanks go to Starwatcher who did an excellent job with the beta. Any mistakes remaining are all mine, I tell you. Starwatcher - friend indeed, who makes amazing prickly pear jelly, or   
is that jam?  
This is slash, consensual sex between two men. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you   
don't like it and do read it, don't blame me.  
This story is a sequel to: None

* * *

"No, please, no more, please don't." 

His plea fell on deaf ears. 

"I can't, please, no more." 

He tried to move away from his tormentor to escape the torture, but the handcuffs that held his wrists either side of the metal bar restricted his movements. 

Blair's captor spoke. "Tell me. Say the words." 

Blair shook his head. "No, I won't." 

"Then be it on your own head." 

"Fuck you!" Blair managed to spit out between breaths. 

* * *

It had been going on for hours now. He had been taken as soon as he had stepped into the loft. A hand had covered his mouth and an arm had choked his throat. The voice had spoken for the first time that afternoon. It was strong, calm and menacing and it had shaken Blair to his core. He had been powerless in the man's grip but he had still struggled; he wasn't going down without a fight. Placing one foot on the wall he had pushed himself away. The man behind him was forced backwards but kept his hold on Blair. Too far away to repeat the maneuver a second time, Blair had bent forward trying to throw his attacker off balance. 

"Oh no you don't." The voice had sounded amused. 

The grip on Blair had tightened and planting both feet firmly the man had pulled Blair upright, the arm around his throat shifting so that Blair's chin had been held in a firm grip. Blair's head had been pulled up to allow a threatening whisper in his ear. 

"Stop it." The voice had demanded. "I like to work in comfort, Mr. Sandburg, so we're going to take this upstairs and you're going to do everything I tell you or ..." 

The threat had been left unstated. It had hung in the air and spurred Blair into action. He had fought. His teeth found the fleshy part of the thumb across his mouth and he had bitten down, hard. 

"Ow!" The man cried out. "You're going to pay for that, you little shit." 

With that, the arm that was across Blair's neck moved to his waist, and Blair had been hoisted off his feet. He had struggled, kicked and squirmed, but it had been no good and, within a few short seconds, he had found himself face down on Jim's big bed, a knee in the small of his back, holding him in place. One wrist had been captured in a set of handcuffs and Blair's arm pulled to the top of the bed. Trying desperately to hide his other arm, Blair had only delayed the inevitable briefly. His captor had been forced to move the hand from his mouth and use both hands to wrestle free the recalcitrant hand. With his mouth free, Blair had raised his head and shouted. 

"Help! Somebody help me!" 

The knee in his back had shifted and he felt himself being straddled. The hips on his legs had moved up his back, forcing his shoulders down on the bed. Blair had kept up his litany of cries even knowing that, at this time of the day, all of Jim's neighbors were unlikely to be home. The wayward arm had finally been trapped, raised above Blair's head and encircled by the handcuffs. The chain had been slipped around one of the five metal struts that made up the headboard of Jim's new wrought iron bed. Blair had tugged on the handcuffs but he was firmly trapped. 

"Now Mr. Sandburg let's hear you use those powerful lungs to answer my questions." 

Blair had stopped shouting and gritted his teeth. 

"Cat got your tongue, Mr. Sandburg? Let's see if I can do something to loosen it." 

* * *

As far as Blair could tell, through the haze of his exhaustion, that had been about two hours ago. He knew he couldn't take much more and that, sooner rather than later, he would tell this man what he wanted. He couldn't hold out much longer. The man who held him captive had made him sob, scream and, he wasn't ashamed to say, cry. Any man in his position would have cried, but at least he hadn't broken. Not yet anyway. Blair's hair was plastered to his head and his body was covered in sweat, mixed with other bodily fluids that made him swallow when he thought about how they had been forced out of his body. He was naked now. The man had cut off his clothes, letting Blair see the extremely sharp serrated-edged knife that he was using. The knife had been abandoned a long time ago and his tormentor had used his hands to leave Blair shaking and panting for breath He had denied what the other wanted, but now those hands were once again moving to do their damnedest on Blair's body. One of the hands that had tortured him grasped his cock. Blair, now on his back, tried to bring his knees up to protect himself, twisting his body to one side. 

"Stop that!" The voice ordered. 

The hand took his balls and squeezed. 

"You bastard!" Blair sobbed. 

The hand moved and a single finger pushed into his ass up to the first joint. 

"No, not again, please don't," Blair begged. He couldn't go through that again. 

The voice was relentless. "Then tell me." The finger pushed in up to the knuckle. 

Blair gave in, "Uncle, uncle, uncle." 

* * *

Jim laughed, "You're the most stubborn man I have ever met, Chief." 

"Four times, Jim? Four times in two hours? No one could do that. No one." 

Blair opened his eyes and looked at his lover. Jim was breathing as hard as Blair and his cock was limp, as exhausted as his lover's. His lips were swollen and semen streaked his stomach as well as Blair's. Sweat dripped from his head and his face was flushed. Blair smiled. 

"Oh my god, if you ever decide to leave Cascade P. D. I'll give you a personal recommendation when you apply as Interrogator in Chief to the Inquisition. The Chinese water torture has nothing on you." 

"Did I hurt you?" 

Blair closed his eyes. "Only in the best possible way." 

"Blair," Jim insisted. 

"No, Jim," Blair sighed. "You didn't hurt me. You made me come three times, you made me scream, you made me shout and sob and cry; you gave me the fright of my life and the best fucking orgasm ever, but you didn't hurt me, my love, you did not hurt me." Blair emphasized the last five words. "But you can take the handcuffs off now." 

Jim hurriedly reached for the key and unlocking the metal circlets, he gently stroked Blair's wrists. The skin was reddened and raw in a couple of places, but it wasn't broken. Blair sighed and groaned as he curled up towards his lover. "Jesus." 

Jim lay next to his lover, putting his arm under Blair's head and pulling up the sheet bunched at the bottom of the bed until it covered both of them. 

Blair snuggled closer. "You're unbelievable, man," he said into Jim's neck. 

Jim brought one of Blair's reddened wrists to his lips and kissed the underside. He kept hold of that hand, resting it against his chest. "I can't believe you let it go on for so long, Blair." He did some of his own snuggling. 

"What can I say? I'm motivated." 

"This wasn't a competition, Chief." 

"I know, but it was awesome." Blair grinned happily. "I'm not going to be able to get it up for days, maybe weeks. Oh god." The sigh that escaped his lips was full of contentment. 

"I know you Chief; you'll be ready to go again in the morning. You're insatiable." 

Blair looked at Jim and licked his own lips. "I am, aren't I?" and his smile became a wanton leer. 

Jim shook his head in disbelief. "Want to shower, Chief?" he asked. 

"Yeah, but I can't move, let alone walk. It can wait," Blair yawned. 

"It's only six-thirty, Chief, are you going to sleep on me?" 

Blair nodded. 

"Aren't you hungry?" 

Blair grinned wolfishly. "I'm full, man." 

Jim chuckled. "I could eat." 

Blair opened one eye and stared at his lover. "You can always eat." 

"You shouldn't be so tasty, Chief." 

Blair groaned. "Corny, Jim, too corny." 

Jim leaned back, keeping Blair by his side. The younger man shifted slightly and watched his sentinel stare far out into the evening sky. "What do you see, Jim?" he asked quietly. 

Jim continued his star watching. "The future," he said simply. 

"What's in the future?" 

Jim eased his body further down the bed. "You, me, lots of hot steamy sex." 

Blair waited; he knew Jim was stalling. His faith was not misplaced. 

"You, me, a long and winding road; some ups, some downs and ..." Jim halted. 

"And?" Blair prompted. 

Jim turned to his lover. "And two old men still having hot steamy sex." Jim kissed the palm of Blair's hand. 

"So I'm going to need lots of endurance then?" Blair asked. He licked Jim's jaw. 

Jim turned to Blair and spoke with total commitment. "You are the strongest man I know. If anyone can endure me, you can." 

Blair nodded seriously. "True, true but what about you, Jim? Will you stay the course?" 

Jim increased his grip on Blair's hand, the emotion of the day finally getting to him. He swallowed hard. "I'll never leave you, Blair." 

The smaller man came up on one arm, looming over Jim. "Hey man, I know." He softened his voice. "I know." He paused. "But can you endure?" 

There was confusion in Jim's eyes. Blair pulled his hand free from his lover's grasp and placed a finger against the question that was forming on Jim's lips. That finger moved from those lips to the chin, down the neck and from the Adam's apple across the chest to Jim's cock. 

"I think we'll have to undertake some tests." Blair tried his best to look innocent. 

The corners of Jim's mouth twitched as he got it. "Tests, huh?" He queried. 

Blair nodded. "Can't have you ... drooping ... halfway down the road." His finger toyed gently with Jim's flaccid cock. 

"Well I guess if you're going to carry out tests, then I better keep up my strength, make sure I eat plenty." 

Blair's fingers were still playing when Jim struck. He was rolled onto his back, both of his wrists pinned together above his head by one of Jim's hands. 

"I'm hungry," Jim told him. 

"No, Jim, no please, not again. Please don't!" Blair shouted. 

His pleas were ignored. Jim let go of Blair's wrists and dived straight for his lover's groin, taking the limp cock into his mouth. Blair's reaction gave the lie to his protestations, as he started to harden under his Sentinel's tongue. Looking up from the burgeoning cock, Jim reminded the younger man, "It's all about endurance, Chief." He returned to the task with gusto. 

"Jim, come on man, four times in two hours. I can't man, please don't. Oh god, that is so good." 

Jim stopped again. "I love you, Blair." 

"Shut up and eat, man. You're gonna need your strength. Payback is a bitch." 

The End 

* * *

The Cambridge Dictionary of American English describes endurance as "the physical or mental strength to continue doing something, especially for a long time, or when faced with difficulty or trouble". 

* * *

End 

Endurance by Rae: rae2412@aol.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
